I SWEAR
by YumiZelda
Summary: I swear, I don't really wanna talk it out... This life is a battle ground. Who really wants to hear the sound that comes out of your mouth? Podría haberle llamado la atención cualquier otra cosa, Pero hubo una sola que encerró los ojos de Zelda en él: Sus ojos. Modern AU Zelink.


**I SWEAR**

Levantó sus ojos del libro.

Brillaban, azules y vivos a través de sus gafas con un ligero reflejo del sol.

Zelda no solía ir en transporte público, pero el tranvía no le disgustaba.

Nunca le había disgustado, pero debido a su clase social, pocas veces disfrutaba de un viaje por la ciudad que se extendía hasta el norte del lago Hylia.

El tranvía se detuvo en una parada.

La joven rubia, miró por la ventana, distraída, anclando su visión en el paisaje lejano al bullicioso centro de la ciudad, donde los rayos del sol se colaban por el cañón profundo que llegaba a la región Zora.

Zelda cerró el libro y recogió su bolsa, dispuesta a bajar del trenecillo que la había llevado hasta allí.

Al cabo de un rato, había cruzado el extenso y anticuado puente de piedra y había bajado la ligera pendiente llegando a la arenosa orilla del lago que hacía las de playa fluvial.

Divisó a lo lejos una pareja de Zoras bañando a su hijo en el lago y unos cuantos humanos y hylianos disfrutando de los rayos de sol.

Zelda se sentó lejos de ellos, en las escaleras de una cabaña, La que solía ser la cabaña del pescador y siguió ensimismada en su libro, esperando a alguien.

Pasaría una media hora cuando un chirrido y una conversación animada la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Zelda alzó la vista y alcanzó a ver que la puerta de la cabaña se abría.

-Nuri, dile a tu padre que deje de meterme en estos líos.

-No es culpa mía, créeme, hago lo que puedo.

De la cabaña salió una chica de tez olivácea y pelo muy rizo de color fuego, recogido en una coleta muy alta. El pelo le caía brillante por la espalda, y vestía un vestido rosa pálido que contrastaba con su piel. Salía de espaldas a Zelda, así que no pudo verle la cara.

Entonces salió él.

Podría haberle llamado la atención cualquier otra cosa: que llevaba una argolla perforándole la nariz, que su pelo era rubio ceniza tirando a castaño, que su brazo estaba lleno de coloridos tatuajes, que en su cara se dibujaba cansancio, que sus orejas lucían mínimo cuatro aretes plateados en cada una, que tenía una camisa de cuadros sin magas, que tenía las piernas fuertes. Si, en cualquier cosa. Pero hubo una sola cosa que encerró los ojos de Zelda en él:

Sus ojos.

Tenía los ojos de un color opalino, un tono lavado que relucía al sol de agosto y reflejaba el azul verdoso del mar a la perfección.

Se quitó un auricular. Impresionada, mirándole intensamente. No esperaba verle con otra mujer.

Él, quien sintió la presión de la mirada de Zelda, cambió su expresión y miró a la joven rubia directamente.

Se sonrojó, y avergonzada volvió la cabeza al libro.

-¿La conoces?- Escuchó que pronunciaba el joven.

-Es la princesa, ¿No? Zelda. Sale mucho en la televisión últimamente. Tú trabajas en palacio, deberías saberlo.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Hizo como que no escuchaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Bajaron los escalones pasando por su lado, haciendo crujir los tablones de madera.

El chico carraspeó y ella, alzó la vista hacia él, incómoda y con el ceño fruncido… ¿Aquel ardor en el pecho podrían ser celos?

-¿Os molesta que me siente a leer aquí?- Preguntó nerviosa, echándose casi al borde de las escaleras.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó la joven a quien finalmente pudo verle el rostro-, claro que no, señorita. Pero tenga cuidado, el sol a estas alturas de agosto es peligroso.

La chica tenía los ojos de un tono ámbar, tan penetrantes que devoraron el alma de Zelda con solo una mirada.

El chico la miró serio.

-¿Estás sola?

-¡Link!- Exclamó la chica de tez oscura-. No seas maleducado.

-Oh, no me molesta-. Dijo ella sacudiendo las manos y restándole importancia-. Sí, estoy sola.

-¿Y no es peligroso para usted, señorita?

Zelda frunció el ceño, sintiéndose de pronto alterada de mala manera.

-Mientras nadie me reconozca, no veo el problema.

Link miró a Nuri preguntándole con los ojos si había dicho algo malo.

La chica morena puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

-No le haga caso, señorita, a veces este chico puede ser un poco insoportable.

Zelda miró a Link.

-Link, ¿No?

Él la miró sobresaltado.

-Si.

-Es un nombre curioso.

-Gracias, supongo.

Nuri, viendo el percal, caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, hundiendo sus zapatillas de deporte en la arena.

-Verás, Link. Sé que soy una persona reconocida y sé a lo que me expongo, pero espero que no se me retire el derecho de descansar un día, tomar un libro y ponerme a leer a la sombra un agradable día de finales de agosto. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero estoy harta de no tener libertad, de estar enclaustrada en un palacio y que cada vez que tenga que salir, tenga que llevar a un insoportable guardaespaldas. El cual también es un inútil.

-Le aseguro que si me contratara a mi como su guardaespaldas, eso no ocurriría, señorita-. Pronunció él fanfarrón

Nuri se echó a reír nerviosa.

Zelda, molesta, se dirigió a él con el ceño fruncido y la sangre hirviéndole en las mejillas.

-Link Greenwood, ¿No es así? Te encargas de la seguridad en palacio.

-Así es, mi señora.

-Considérate mi guarda personal a partir de mañana-, soltó ella-. Con su respectivo aumento de sueldo.

Link abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Zelda ahora? Esta mañana estaba normal…

-Señora, yo… no….

-¿No puedes aceptarlo? Vaya, hace un momento creía haber adivinado que querías este puesto… ¿No lo necesitas?

Link carraspeó y miró a Nuri.

-Yo… claro que sí, mi señora, lo necesito, pero…

-Entonces no se hable más. Mañana a las Ocho comienzo mis clases en palacio.

Nuri rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado en la intensidad de las miradas que se echaban Zelda y Link.

-Bueno. Link, yo me marcho ya.

Link relajó la postura y mirando a Nuri se sentó en las escaleras, junto a la chica rubia.

-No te preocupes, Nuri, puedes irte ya.

La chica de tez oscura se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos solos en la lejanía de la cabaña.

Miró una última vez hacia atrás antes de subir el camino de escaleras de piedra y perderse en el calor del verano.

Zelda no dejó de mirar el libro, con fingido interés, nerviosa por el olor a durazno de Link y por la forma en la que desprendía calor allí donde sus hombros se tocaban. Quería más, mucho más.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco contigo, Zelda-, dijo él amasándose el pelo.

No lo miró

-Ya…

-Zelda…- fue un susurro que golpeó el rostro de la chica.

Sus hombros se rozaban y ella se puso extremadamente nerviosa sin saber por qué.

-Dime, Link- dijo ella, mirándole-. ¿Vives aquí?

-Eso precisamente me estaba preguntando yo-, sonrió él.

Zelda soltó el libro y clavó sus dedos en los hombros de Link, molesta.

-Zelda, podrían vernos.

-Ahora tu amiga no está, ¿No?

-Llámame loco, pero no sé porque, siento que no es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación.

-Vaya, como si eso te importara…

-Eres extraña, Zelda.

-Lo dice un guardia tatuado y con la mitad del rostro perforado.

Él se echó a reír.

-Es curioso, ¿Sabes? Pero mi difunto padre era el mejor guardia real, era el general. Me encantaría haber podido seguir sus pasos. Pero mírame, soy un desastre, rebelde, poco madrugador y tatuado.

-Lo sé-, dijo ella-. Mi padre habla mucho de lo buena persona que era.

-Has llegado pronto-. Dijo el joven mirándola suspicaz-, Nuri casi nos pilla.

Ella le soltó los hombros y encogió los suyos.

-Sabes muy bien como fingir hostilidad hacia mí, y sé que tus amigos conocen el desacuerdo que le tienes a ciertas ideologías de mi padre.

Desvió la vista de los ojos azul cielo de Link y volvió a mirar el libro.

-Tú también eres mi amiga, Zel.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Zelda estaba harta de fingir que eran desconocidos, estaba harta de que Link no soltara nunca el lastre de sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Así que eso era lo que sentía por ella? Era injusto. Ella había evitado a toda costa cualquier pretendiente para que Link dejara de cortejarla llevándole detalles en secreto todas las noches, enviándole mensajes en los que tonteaban antes de irse a dormir y le expresara sus sentimientos de verdad, había hecho lo imposible hoy para encontrarse con él allí con la esperanza de que eso sucediera.

-Ése es el problema-, soltó hastiada-. Que somos amigos.

Link ofendido, exhaló una exclamación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Zel?

Se cruzó de brazos cabreada.

-Tú sabrás porqué lo digo, Link.

¡Agh!, qué molesta era a veces, El chico comenzaba a dudar de si realmente ella era _su Zelda_ y no se la habían cambiado de camino al Lago.

Se levantó, cabreado y molesto de las escaleras.

-Oye, Zelda, ya que tenemos unas horas hasta que tenga que llevarte a la región Zora-. Dijo en un tono de voz sorprendentemente neutral-, quiero enseñarte mi casa.

Zelda infló los carrillos de aire y de mala gana se levantó.

Él le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

La cabaña olía a Link, cosa que calmó los ánimos de Zelda.

Nada más entrar, divisó la cocina comedor, bien iluminada cuidada y bastante lujosa (Link disfrutaba de un buen sueldo), había una cesta pequeña llenísima de melocotones encima de la mesa, cuatro sillas de caoba mate, y una vela al lado de la cesta de la fruta a medio derretirse.

Entonces pasaron al salón que, para sorpresa de Zelda, daba justo a un estanque de aguas cristalinas que se divisaba tras unos grandes portones de cristal. A Zelda el enfado se le fue de repente y se olvidó de la frustración que sentía por momentos.

Se detuvo frente al sofá cuando Link paseó sus dedos por los hombros, para luego abrazarla por la espalda.

Se le revolvió el estómago y lo miró a los ojos girando y alzando un poco el rostro. Sonrojada como nunca, aquel contacto la tomó desprevenida.

-Te he echado de menos.

Entonces volvieron las ganas de querer matarle.

Se zafó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta, desafiándole con la mirada.

-Pues parecía que no me echabas tanto de menos cuando estabas con tu amiga la Gerudo.

Link puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estás celosa?-Dijo divertido.

Zelda se bloqueó y se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Celosa?! Por favor Link…

Link se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente agarrándose el estómago mientras que el enfado de Zelda no hacía más que aumentar.

-¡Deja de reírte! Pedazo de idiota…

Entonces Link trató de controlarse.

-Oh Zelda-, dijo entre risitas-. No tienes de qué preocuparte… si tú lo eres todo para mí.

Ella lo miró muy seria a los ojos. El enfado comenzaba a mitigarse otra vez y aquellas palabras le habían ablandado el corazón. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Él la miró entonces a los ojos, y, viendo la seriedad tan imponente en ellos se preocupó de verdad. Dejó de reírse y acarició el pelo de la chica con su mano izquierda.

-Claro que lo digo en serio-, sentenció-. Además, aunque fuera broma, mi padre decía que todas tienen un poco de realidad.

Entonces la acercó a él, abrazándola y preguntándose por qué Zelda tendría razones para sentirse celosa de otra amiga. Con Zelda tonteaba, con Nuri apenas compartía segundos de conversaciones cortas y respuestas monosílabas, una cadena de favores.

La joven rubia se atrevió a acariciar los marcados músculos de los brazos de Link con las yemas de sus dedos y ambos sintieron aquella sensación magnética y extraña que embriagaba sus órganos vitales y les aceleraba la respiración… ¿Qué demonios era toda aquella sensación? Por una parte la odiaban y por otra querían sentir más.

Link suspiró, perdido en el olor que su imponente amiga desprendía.

Entonces, sabiendo que si ella seguía tocándole así perdería el control, cortó el contacto con ella delicadamente, tomándola de las manos y mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres darte un chapuzón en el estanque?

-No he traído el bañador.

Link puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es increíble que vengas al lago Hylia sin ropa de baño.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Salí con lo puesto.

Mentira. Zelda se había pasado horas y horas tratando de decidir que ponerse, buscando el perfecto vestidito veraniego y unas sandalias bonitas a juego.

Link le besó la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver si tengo algo para ti por ahí?

Zelda se encogió de hombros y entonces vio a Link desaparecer por el pasillo a la izquierda.

Con calma, abrió el portón de cristal y se acercó al estanque.

Zelda entonces sin dudarlo, tiró de la cremallera del vestidito y lo dejó caer por sus hombros, quedando en una ropa interior que había tardado horas en escoger. Sí, lo había hecho a propósito. No era estúpida y sabía que esa era su oportunidad, era o ahora o nunca.

Se descalzó y se sentó en el borde de la piedra alicatada del estanque, hundiendo las piernas en él.

Link entonces apareció por los portones y la miró impresionado y sonrojado. Llevaba puesto ahora un bañador flojo en tonos azules y un bañador deportivo de mujer cuidadosamente doblado en la mano izquierda.

-Eh… e-esto era de mi madre pero…

Creyó que se desplomaría pues, la delicada tez de Zelda lucía lechosa y suave bajo la luz del dichoso sol de agosto, iluminándola como si fuera una diosa rubia. Aquel conjunto era sin duda algo que le haría enfermar, de un encaje muy pobre en tonos rosa pastel y dorados que transparentaban toda su piel, absolutamente toda. El larguísimo cabello le caía rubio y brillante por los hombros en tirabuzones de ensueño y es que Zelda no era una princesa, era una diosa, de pies a cabeza.

Dio gracias a Farore de llevar un bañador flojo o se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza en aquel instante y trató de actuar normal tragando saliva a duras penas.

Ella por su parte sintió su respiración cortada en cuanto vio a Link sin camiseta entrar por la puerta… aquellos tatuajes contaban historias prohibidas, historias que bien conocía. Entonces vio uno, cerca de sus costillas, en su costado izquierdo que no reconoció en ninguna de aquellas fotos y descripciones: Rubia, una mujer de labios rosados y cabello liso, con una grandiosa tiara en su cabeza y plumas envolviéndola, haciéndole lucir de otro mundo, ojos azules penetrantes. Por mucho que no quisiera pensarlo, Zelda se reconocía en ella.

-¿Quién es la mujer que llevas tatuada ahí, Link?

Se puso tenso pero trató de actuar como si nada, así que con lentitud se acercó a Zelda y se sentó a su lado, dejando de observarla.

-Se parece a ti, ¿No? Por eso te ha llamado la atención.

Zelda nerviosa acarició la suave y pintada piel de Link, ligeramente abultada allí donde la tinta residía.

-¿Soy yo?

Entonces se atrevió a mirarla, nervioso como un flan.

-Es Hylia. Pero a ti no puedo mentirte-, soltó una risa nervuda-. Llevé una foto tuya a Nick para que le pusiera tu rostro.

Se sintió halagada.

-Qué raro eso viniendo de ti-, dijo entonces ella recostando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Link, acariciando la base de su cuello con sus labios y envolviendo sus manos alrededor del chico.

-¿El qué?-Dijo tenso manteniendo su postura, dejando que ella lo abrazara pero sin tocarla.

-Que me confieses algo.

-¿Por qué estás en ropa interior, Zellie?

-¿No es obvio?

Link suspiró envenenado en la delicada fragancia de Zelda.

-Soy un hombre, Zelda, sabes que hay cosas que no debería ver y este atuendo deja poco a la imaginación.

-Ya basta de tontear infantilmente, Link.

-Eres una princesa, Zelda.

-Y tú eres mi guardaespaldas.

-Pues ahora mismo debería protegerte.

-¿De qué?

-De mí mismo.

Zelda entonces le acarició el pelo y se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos.

Link tenía las pupilas dilatadas, estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad.

-Dime la verdad de una vez.

Entonces le agarró las manos y las posó sobre su dibujado lado izquierdo del pecho, allí donde su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza.

-La verdad es obvia, Zelda. ¿No puedes verlo? He renunciado a mis sueños para poder estar cada día más cerca de ti, he renunciado a ser general por ti, estoy dispuesto a ser castrado si hace falta por estar a tu lado, dispuesto a tragarme las ideologías de tu padre…- suspiró en una breve pausa y acarició su frente, retirándole el pelo-. Pero siento que hemos estado jugando con fuego, Zellie, y el fuego cuando quema la piel daña para siempre.

-Tenemos 25 años, Link… creo que somos suficientemente adultos para confesarnos si nos da la gana…

Link, frustrado suspiró.

-No cuando somos la princesa y su guarda real de Hyrule.

-Al cuerno con eso, Link…

Él sacudió con la cabeza en forma negativa.

-No pongas esto más difícil Zelda.

Agarró las manos de Link y las puso en su delgada cintura.

Se tensó tantísimo que creyó que sus dedos iban a romperla al tocar la porcelanosa piel de la princesa, como si estuviera sosteniendo una muñeca antigua con demasiada fuerza.

-Sólo quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.

-Esto es tan complejo, Zelda… tanto que no te lo imaginas…

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, dejándose ir, mareado por la nube de sensaciones que nublaba el paso del tiempo.

Ella pegó su cuerpo al suyo y Link pudo sentir como la carne de la chica se erizaba ante su tacto, como sus pechos se aplastaban turgentes y voluptuosos contra sus abdominales más altos y como hundía sus dedos en la tatuada piel de él.

Entonces, perdió el control y la agarró, poniéndose de pie en el estanque y subiendo los escalones con ella en brazos, cargándola como quien carga a una princesa de metro setenta y cinco. Pateó el portón de cristal despacio para abrirlo y entró en la casa, llevándola pasillo adentro hasta un cuarto bien iluminado con una enorme y lujosa cama de caoba tratada tallada con detalles hylianos, con sábanas del color del atardecer que olían a _Prunus Persica_ tan fuerte que cuando Link la dejó sobre aquel lecho, Zelda adivinó de donde venía el dulce aroma de Link… ¿A caso lavaba la ropa con melocotones?

Link desapareció del cuarto y fue a cerrar con llave la puerta de la cabaña, intentando no pensar en nada y dejándose llevar.

Entonces volvió al cuarto y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Le temblaban las manos y las piernas, así que se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, acariciando sus hombros, espalda y cuello, desesperado.

-Quiero que éste sea un momento que dure para siempre, Zelda.

-¿Y si nunca regreso al castillo?

-Sabes que tu padre vendría a buscarte aquí nada más volver de su viaje. Además, la excusa de "dormir esta semana en casa de la princesa Rathel no duraría más que hasta que él vuelva".

-Pero tú conoces a Rathel… además, tampoco estoy tan lejos de la región Zora.

-¿Y le has contado a ella que dormirás en mi cabaña?

Zelda asintió, sonriente.

-Eres muy mala chica, estoy seguro de que habías planeado todo esto y que ella te ha ayudado a hacerlo.

Zelda volvió a asentir en respuesta

-Ya sabes que soy la mujer táctica por excelencia.

-No por nada te llaman la estratega.

Zelda se atrevió a besar el cuello de Link, haciendo que el chico soltara un gruñido gutural, agarrándole entonces el trasero a la chica y atrayéndola a él.

-Te amo, Link Greenwood.

-Te amo, Princesa Zelda.

Una declaración de palabra que quedaba lejos de todas las caricias que se estaban propiciando entre gemidos y gruñidos.

Todavía no se habían besado ni se habían desnudado pero no había lugar de la piel de Link que Zelda no se había atrevido a tocar… ni siquiera bajo aquel holgado bañador. Link por su parte se dedicaba a besarle los hombros, el cuello y el pecho, justo sobre la línea de la costura del transparente sostén.

Entonces mordió delicadamente aquella piel blanca, tirando de su elasticidad despacio. Zelda gimoteó y le agarró de los pelos.

Link entonces comenzó a besarla desde su cuello hasta los dedos de los pies y, como dicen que lo mejor queda siempre para el final se demoró bastante hasta llegar a encerrar los rosados labios de la chica en su boca que, para su sorpresa, sabían a azúcar.

La amaba, la amaba tantísimo que daría toda su vida porque ella fuera feliz.

-Zellie.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que tu padre aceptaría que te pidiera matrimonio?

Y ella le miró con sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, Impresionada.

 **Y AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE ONESHOT**

 **PORFAVOR NO ME APEDREÉIS POR NO SUBIR NADA ES ULTIMO MES, HE ESTADO ENFERMILLA Y AHORA ESCRIBO PARA UNIVERSO ZELDA ASÍ QUE PASÁOS POR LA PÁGINA Y LEED QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO POSTEO ARTÍCULOS.**

 **FELIZ AÑO Y ESAS COSAS XD**

 **EN FIN**

 **OS QUIERO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LEERME, MUCHOS BESOS Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **DEJAD UN REVIEW, PORFI.**

 **POR CIEERTO, PRONTO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO DE MI OTRO FIC ZELIK, ESTAD ATENTOS!**

 **OS QUIERE**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
